


Claiming Meg

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Crying, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Orgasm, Grace Sex, Hurt, Rough Sex, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg isn't dead and still lives. She is on the enemy with benefits with Castiel and Dean. Castiel has his grace still. Castiel is very possessive of Meg after seeing her with Dean. Finding out it and punishes her. Finding it continues and takes Meg. Castiel claims Meg his forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Meg

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did, please? To know if I need to add more! Hope you enjoy!

Meg wasn't dead by Crowley's hand. She had faked her death. To run away from him and his goons. But, She kept alert for any loyal followers of Crowley, The King Of Hell. Telling herself to not draw too much attention to herself. So now she was stuck in a rut now. In a shabby lil apartment. If you could call it an apartment. Better than nothing she suppose. Meg had felt that she was being watched. Til, She saw that it was Castiel now.

"Hello Meg, You really thought that you could run from me. Your Mine's!" said Castiel.

"Hey Castiel...Um, I can explain why i am here. Just, Keep quiet. For me!" said Meg slyly.

"I will only keep quiet if you suck my cock. Only then i will. Demon Slut!" said Castiel.

"Um...I will not suck your cock. Nice try, Feathers. But, Not happening! Atall!" said Meg.

Castiel had used his grace upon Meg to restrain her. Meg was struggling angerly at Castiel for this. Castiel had unzipped his pants and dropped his underwear. Stroking his cock til it was both leaking precome and hard. Meg saw that he wasn't playing with her.

"You talk to me like you have a choice. When, You will be mine's forever!" said Castiel.

"Fat chance in hell for that. I'm not going to bound with an angel ever!" said Meg madly.

"You have a mouth on you. I would love to see it around my hefty cock!" said Castiel.

Castiel had made Meg open her mouth with his grace. Slamming his cock into Meg's mouth. Making her swallow down his thick girth. Meg wasn't liking this one bit furiously.

"You act like i give a shit about you. Your never to run away from me ever!" said Castiel.

Meg felt that casgtiel was close to his release. That, He would spill it over her face. He saw that she relized what was going to happen. Speeding up his thrusts and cumming. 

"You better swallow what i give you. Be lucky you get anything from me!" said Castiel.

Castiel saw as Meg swallow his cum reluctantly. That, She had gagged up a lil bit now. At that moment Castiel had released Meg. Castiel had vanished from Meg's sight. Meg wasn't atall pleased that she was in this position. Escaped Crowley just have this now. Did she look like some easy prey? Damn, Meg relized how fucked she was at that very moment. Castiel had put a lil grace tracking thing on her. To get to her faster, if needed.

"I'm going to show Meg whom she truly belongs to. Meg belongs to me!" thought Castiel.

Castiel had gone a done a few things. Meg was still in her cheap apartment and wanting the taste of Castiel out of her mouth. Going to a nearby liquor store to buy some booze.  
As Meg got home and got into her first beer. Castiel had appeared before Meg again now. Castiel saw the beer that Meg was holding in her hand. This had made him angry.

"You rather that i give you more of my cum. Rather you have that instead!" said Castiel.

"Feathers, Your going to have to stand down. Will not pushed around by you!" said Meg.

"Oh, You really want to go there now? I will drown you in my cum heavily!" said Castiel.

"You need to go find another fuck hole for your pleasure. Go screw yourself!" said Meg.

Castiel had used his grace to subdue Meg again. Taking her clothes off of Meg. Meg at that very moment kinew she was fucked. Castiel had taken off his clothing. That, He had Meg's attention now. Meg wasn't going to cry like some bitch. She was a damn demon.

"You know Meg, I'm going to teach you how to submit to me. Forever!" said Castiel slyly.

"You know all i hear is you talking. Not so much of the walking. You bitch!" said Meg.

Castiel had forced Meg's legs wide open. Castiel was awed by how beautiful Meg was. Mourning over how turnished Meg would be afterwards. Seeing her utterly ruined soon. He went between Meg's silky smooth legs. Meg was revolted by Castiel and this action. Castiel had taken Meg's hips into his hands. With one hand he took his cock into his hand. Ramming her pretty lil pink pussy with his huge massive cock. Hearing Meg's scream of pain. A moment later on there was blood. Castiel was spurred on by this too.

"You know your slutty pussy is all mine's. Going to fucking ruin you." said Castiel rageful.

Meg however couldn't move one bit. Because, Castiel had been able to due to still having his grace. Castiel wasn't a fool to Metatron's games or tricks. He was already prepared. Putting another angels grace in him. Keeping his true grace safely away where he knew.

"You know Meg, You may have been able to outsmart Crowley. But Not me!" said Castiel.

Meg felt her whole body start to hurt all over. That, It must be what Castiel was doing to her. Apart of her was saying that she hated it. But, Another was highly enjoying this now. Feeling Castiel dominate and rough her up. Taking her in all these preverse ways slyly.

"You know Castiel, It would benefit us if you got off that high horse!" snarled Meg madly.

"It would benefit us both if you shut the fuck up. Your just a demon slut!" said Castiel.

Castiel had saw that Meg's clit was swollen. He reached down and he played with her. Meg wasn't atall pleased that Castiel was doing this to her. What did she do to him, huh?  
"You know Meg, I know that your loving this. Your clit has betrayed you!" said Castiel.

Castiel had added harsh circles on her clit. Meg let out a loud moan cause of what Castiel had done to her. Castiel was slamming her sweet spot over and over again too. Meg knew that at that point she wasn't going to last very long atall. Castiel knew it too.

"Aww Poor Meg is going to cum. You want to cum, don't you? Can't yet!" said Castiel slyly.

Meg wasn't one to be desparate for her orgasm. But at this point Castiel had seriously worked her over. She saw that he was going to prolong her release. Which was fucked.

"Castiel, If you don't let me cum. I will rip you apart with my fucken teeth!" said Meg slyly.

"The fuck you will not. If you do, I will kill you without a doubt. Trust me!" said Castiel.

Castiel slowed down for a bit. Meg had tried to lift her hips up. To get some sort of friction. But, She was stopped by Castiel's grace. It had pinned her to the bed harshly so.

"You better allow me to cum or i will never allow this again. Let me go now!" said Meg.

Castiel had grippe her hips in his hands. Ramming her sweet spot over and over again. She saw stars as her orgasm tore her apart. Castiel had spilled his cum inside of her. It was gross to Meg. That, Castiel's cum was leaking out of her pussy on her legs. Castiel saw that Meg was grossed out. But, He at that very moment didn't care. Meg was his too.

"Aww, Will you look at that now? I've made us both release. Get clean!" said Castiel slyly.

Meg rushed into her shower on shaky legs. Castiel flew away to help The Winchesters. He would deal with Meg in a lil bit. Dean saw that Castiel was acting differently now. It was a look that he had when he had gotten laid. But, Who in the hell would fuck him now. Dean was following Castiel around actively. Til, He saw that it was Meg of all things now.

"Hello Meg, You've been alive this whole time. You needed to call us!" said Dean to Meg.

"I have nothing to contribute anymore. If you count me a sex slave now!" said Meg madly.

"I bet you open your trampy legs for hung cock. Just taking it roughly!" said Dean sadly.

"Who knew that you were so sympathic? You don't use emotion ever!" said Meg to Dean.

Meg had been able to keep her's and Dean's relationship a secret. Months had gone by without notice. Castiel saw a mark upon Meg's Body that he hadn't made on her body. It made his blood boil in such rage. Castiel saw as Dean was fucking Dean with glee now.  
"Meg, You better stop fucking Dean. Because, You'll be severly punished!" said Castiel.

"The fuck are you going to do about it, Feathers? Your just a damn pussy!" said Meg.

Meg thought if she double crosses Castiel. That, Wasn't goping to find out about it ever.

"Ok Castiel, I will not go near Dean ever again. I promise to be yours only!" said Meg now.

"Now, That is a good lil bitch of mine's. I will be back later on to fuck you!" said Castiel.

Castiel had taken off tgo go help Sam find a cure for Dean. The Mark Of Cain was causing havoc on Dean. The last thing he needs is Dean fucking what he is his. Meg was his now and that was final. Meg had found a way to Dean. They were caught fucking like a coulpe of horny teens. Castiel yanked Meg out and took her far away. He was going to make sure that she was his only. Forcing a marriage onto her. Taking her as his wife too.

"Meg, I'm going to show you whom you belong to. That your mine's!" snarled Castiel now.

Castiel had begun to fuck Meg. He was also chanting a spell that would forever bound Meg to him. To make sure that he was only one that she touched. Meg felt a weird sort of bonding happening. Then, She felt it snap into place. Castiel had bonded them both.

"Now, Your going to be my mate forever. The only one you ever touch!" said Castiel now.

Meg relized at that moment Castiel was her mate now. That, The only one that she going to be able to touch would be Castiel. Castiel felt proud for his success. Meg was his now.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW....I take prompts or requests. So let me know and I will write it. Gifting you the story!


End file.
